


To Gay Or Not Too Gay

by LindaSpellman



Category: super vocals, 声入人心, 弘杨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaSpellman/pseuds/LindaSpellman





	To Gay Or Not Too Gay

生贺  
粉雄救兵向：To Gay or not too Gay  
大纲  
黄子弘凡（服装搭配设计师，模特，主持人，作曲家，伯克利客座教授（待定））Open relationship 倡导者，后期专一向高杨  
张超（知名文化，心理咨询师）  
方书剑（发型设计，知名音乐剧演员）  
仝卓(家居改造设计师)  
龚子棋（运动健身，美食美酒文化，音乐剧演员）待定：著名男高音歌唱家蔡程昱伴侣

改造对象：高杨（古典音乐维也纳音乐学院学生，F5欧洲区候选人）  
代玮（古典音乐维也纳音乐学院学生，提名人，仝卓已婚男友）

PS 人物：Andy：改造活动后黄找的男友

F5：中国模仿美国出的一款改造节目，选取各领域杰出，公开出柜艺人，满足提升大众时尚品味，素人改造。

F5人物关系简介：  
方书剑接到节目组邀请的时候，正在和蔡程昱排新的剧，蔡程昱脸上的笑得都快和油爆虾一个色儿了，方书剑知道正经的男高音又被当年的优雅痞子团委调戏了，“最近有个节目，你们家那个肯定也被邀请了吧。”蔡程昱回神，“啊，什么？应该是。”  
方书剑翻了翻白眼，恋爱的酸臭味无知又单纯。  
“Heavy hangs the fear in your heart. Like cinder blocks crushing your chest”夜晚十分，推杯换盏，This is my world。一杯百利甜下肚，巧克力的甜腻填补了顺从重金属摇晃后身体的能量消耗，正盯着棒球比赛的最后一球，对旁边贴上来的浓妆艳抹伸出手再优雅的推拒，杯盏间眩晕而刺激，黄子弘凡丝毫不在意自己成为他人的焦点，毕竟今晚的猎物貌似都不合胃口，眼神乱晃间，口袋里的微信消息突然振动。  
是邀请自己去录制粉雄救兵，改造直男？新一轮的狩猎季即将来临。爽快的接下。Bloody Marry应景的端上来，顺着视线回望，是斜对面那个浓艳的皮衣小哥，笑容露的太早，不过开胃酒的选择不错。黄子弘凡啜了一口，离开了。  
留下的气急败坏又怎样，猎人的枪口需要更值得的猎物。  
飞机降落，血金色的曙光蕴藏着危险气息。  
方书剑来到录影棚，还没拉开帘子，就听见那句经典的“会说话就说，不会说话把嘴闭上。”方书剑仰天长叹，紧接着又是一声，“张超耍大牌啦，节目组，上玻璃门。”“小邋遢，你别说话咧。”嚯，黄了皮几，也就他还能和张超胡搅蛮缠，方书剑笑笑，1975组合直线变成21组合，外搭阴影里坐着，白到反光的老同学。  
“小男孩。”一团黑影砸过来，手上还拿着一罐做节目效果的金粉。  
“别碰头发”方书剑立马遁走。边跑边腹诽，惹，即使接了很多大制作也没有让黄子收拢痞气，什么时候才有人收了这皮猴。  
这小子最近换男友的频率越来越高了，混夜店的香水味少许渗入肌肤，熬夜的眼袋让他自诩的精力充沛显得病态。  
经过了两集拍摄，黄子弘凡内心觉得他的瞄准镜还没摆好，就已经被邋遢直男劝退，怀念夜店里听话的小猫。不过任务还是得完成，大家逐渐放开了，帅气的组合和优秀的改造技巧让收视率有了稳固保障，赞助也越来越多，黄子弘凡工作时一如既往的话多没营养，夜晚到处搜罗着红灯区释放自我，虽然很多次撞破黄子搂着不知道哪儿来的小男孩，压在房间门口难分难舍，方书剑还是从白天录制时那个认真严谨的黄子身上在专业领域的出色。哎，虽然爱玩令人有点头疼。  
节目录制中：  
“这次的朋友祖籍新疆，是在维也纳留学的声乐歌剧系学生，高杨，24岁，提名他的人是他的舍友，代玮。这会儿他们还在上课，不过根据沟通结果，我们可以直接冲进他的教室给他一个Surprise。”  
画外音：  
代玮：“我提名高杨，是因为他有很多方面需要改进。他的家非常非常有趣，像个洞穴，因为你在洞穴中可以找到许多错位的东西，他的衣柜里找不到一根领带，他甚至不太追求时尚，朋友们都叫他乡下学生郎，我可以看出我们和他出门和他独自一人出门的时候是有差别的。”  
高杨：“啊，我在家和和朋友在一起是不一样的，我比较喜欢自己独处，我期望有一个男友。”  
节目录制中  
众人：“哇，这是我们接手的第一个同志。”  
黄子弘凡：“啊，我喜欢，但是，这里说，他并没有向人们公开自己的爱情观的打算（哦，显然现在已经公开了哈哈哈）”  
画外音  
高杨：“我对很多人撒谎，有时候我会担心自己看起来太像个同志了，或是别人看着我，看一眼我的衣着就知道我的取向。”  
节目录制  
黄子弘凡：“嗯，真的很害羞哎。”  
方书剑坐在车里，一巴掌糊在黄子脸上，你以为谁都想你这样，夜店咖还公开自己是OR，锤你。”  
“别动头发，哥。”黄子弘凡扑倒方书剑，眼底的眼袋在方书剑眼前放大。  
张超精辟的在混乱中总结道：“所以我们的任务是确保他在公开自己的取向后，有安全感。”那我们就称这次节目为“Gao Renaissance ”。  
汽车开进学校，一群人在此起彼伏的歌声里，寻找正在上课的高杨，黄子弘有了之前的两次录制经历，觉得不会再有适合的猎物，蔫蔫的勾着仝卓向前挪动。到了313 号房间门口，才直起身来。门背后的声音堪称天籁，像极了那时自己看过的尼加拉瓜大瀑布，又像教堂前的喷泉，水花打在空气中，蒸发消散。  
推开门，甫一相见，黄子弘凡惊讶得眼睛都直，脱口而出“好美，好美。”察觉失礼了，忙唔上嘴巴，背过身去搓了两把脸。  
猎人吞下了到嘴边的兴奋，举起了猎枪。  
虽然像代玮描述的那样，高杨身上确实没有过多的打扮。白T恤下一条宽松型水洗牛仔裤，腰身修长，正在认真的唱冬之旅套曲，没有察觉到来人。  
黑色的谱架，白色的人隐没在金色的阳光里。不同于黄子弘凡合不上的下颌，方书剑暗暗惊异于阳光反射出的细腻柔软，底子也太好了吧。  
张超则注意到高杨被黄子弘凡和仝卓的赞叹惊到，小小的抖了一下。是个对于外界变化敏感畏惧的人。保守，逻辑思维满分。  
至于仝卓，方书剑目光转了转，大猪蹄子已经停下惊讶，躲过镜头和代玮抱在一起了，毕竟还没到他发挥的空间。  
看着眼前的改造对象，身材微胖却显得圆润可爱，龚子棋觉得可以适当带他去健身房溜溜。  
黄子弘凡觉得惊喜又头大，因为他已经很久没有见过这么优质的皮相了，头大的是这个人简直是个时尚重灾区，一身牛仔衣，宽大的裤子，裆部被白色T恤遮住，哦，天呐，裤脚里面让我猜猜，不会是马丁靴吧，还是高筒，求你塞进去，一通扫描，黄子弘凡只有一个感受，崩溃。表面面色如常，心里的弹幕迅速飞过，求求你看看你的脸吧，这么精致，视线往上，羽睫长长的，在眼尾打起卷，一双桃花眼逗雀般，圆润可爱，让人一眼看穿温柔体贴的个性；鼻梁高挺，衬得眼睛又像豚跃龙门，眉则往相反的方向走去，眉头细细的延伸至尾部，尾部略粗，会聚如墨。  
回过神来，黄子发现大部队已经到了高杨的家。  
仝卓的工作开始繁忙起来，首先，映入眼帘的是一张摆在客厅的大床和拼在一起的沙发，高杨对着仝卓解释：“我喜欢每天被太阳光照着醒来，所以客厅其实挺不适合待客的。”  
“那你都不用卧室吗？”  
“嗯，很少，但是也有张床。”  
黄子弘凡算是体会到洞穴的含义了，谁会在床边放一个秋千，天哪。床上的被子乱乱的，混杂着衣服，仝卓掀起被子的时候还飘出来两张欧元，如果说对于对于床的乱黄子还可以接受，那么衣柜真的不能忍，清一色的白衬衫，黑色大衣刺激的黑泡少年瞬间老了十岁，改造的空间真的大到难以想象。  
方书剑钻进洗手间，发现这个人基础护肤品全，而且底子好，只需要稍微处理一下头发油的问题，甩甩手就出客厅玩秋千去了。  
几个人商量之后决定对高杨的改造由黄子弘凡开头，且全程以黄子弘凡负责的方面为主，其他人辅助，黄子立马抓走了正在在和龚子棋喝蛋白粉的高杨，抓着高杨的手跑出去，手里的触感很柔软，薄薄一层包裹着细的骨节，因为弹琴的缘故，指甲被修的圆润光滑，不像北美人留着厚重的手毛，两手随着动作相碰的时候可以感受到小小的腕骨。黄子弘凡觉得自己一瞬间患上了触摸饥渴，还有一些不属于自己的纯情悸动。  
毕竟对外黄子可是圈内有名的Open relationship，对每个对象周到，彬彬有礼，也只有自己知道已经很久没有这样的感觉了。这种感觉发生在和自己的改造对象身上，有点意外。  
猎人开始瞄准猎物。  
这边黄子内心波澜壮阔，高杨家里的气氛则有些诡异，热火朝天和沉默是金，一条隐形界限清晰。仝卓沉浸在逗代玮的快乐中，《小乖乖》和《小邋遢》换着唱，一边收拾着高杨家，聒噪的样子只有代玮愿意在旁边搭把手。剩下的三人组坐在阳台，诡异的对视，方书剑打破脑电波交流模式，“黄子有情况。”对面两个人不置可否，不过沉默也表示了他们不想插手。  
“我赌最迟今晚就能到手”。黑道太子突然开腔。  
黄子弘凡到了H&M，来应门的是一个金发小哥，“Hey，Lucas！”黄子弘凡一把抱住金发碧眼的小哥打了个kiss，高杨一瞬间被震惊到瞳孔放大，Gay原来会这样？害羞的别过头。  
黄子弘凡回过头对高杨介绍“这是我的朋友Lucas，虽然这里是时尚的重灾区，但是对于学生而言，挖掘一下还是可以找到好东西的。”黄子弘凡对高杨介绍。“那这里就交给你了”。小哥抛了个媚眼，金色的头发飘逸，步子轻快。  
黄子弘凡帮高杨挑了一套红蓝拼接毛衣，蓝色格子衬衫，配深蓝色紧身牛仔裤，如同自己今天的穿搭，灰色毛衣加白色衬衣。等待换装的时间里，黄把玩着胸口的鲨鱼项链，揉捏着猎物。  
高杨走出来时，黄子弘凡觉得他仿佛回到刚结束的蓝血秀场，深色冷色系比白衬衫更显皮肤白皙，高挑细长的腿部线条被紧身牛仔裤拉长，虽然还是马丁靴，但是收脚牛仔裤掩在靴子里，似乎也看的过去，不不，为了这份艺术品更加精美，应该配双休闲运动鞋。Reebok的浅黄色款正好。  
黄子走上去，帮高杨把领子整理好，高杨身上是好闻的柠檬柑橘香，发尾的颜色浅浅的，是小小的绒毛，因为空调和呼吸的缘故，颈侧额皮肤有些微微颤栗，黄子弘凡想看它沾湿汗水的样子。  
绕到身前，把过长的毛衣微微扎进裤子里，触摸到精瘦的腰身，黄子弘凡有些心猿意马，不过抬头对上高杨的眼神，和嘴角淡淡的微笑，黄子弘凡收起了绮丽的想法。  
“来，做下来让我问你几个问题，一，你对这套衣服满意吗？”  
“嗯，还行，但是我觉得从侧面看，会显得有点臃肿。”  
“啊，这样，那我们换一件，你还是想穿衬衫，但是在风格和颜色，款式上我们都得做出改变。”  
黄子弘凡挑了一件粉色火烈鸟花纹的衬衫，外搭一件深蓝色的风衣。  
高杨换上衬衫走出来，黄子弘凡拉着他在镜子前站定，“你看，首先，你的胸肌很漂亮挺立，这件衬衫上宽下窄的设计让你的优势突出。同时，虽然你的骨架有些宽大，但这件衬衫收胯显腰，你的要从我这里看去，真得很细。”黄子弘凡从背后贴上来，薄薄的布料阻隔不了少年的热息，双手上下摩挲高杨的腰身，像是在比划形状，可谁知道呢。  
闹得高杨红了脸，从猎人手上滑出去。  
白天的插曲并没有引起猎物的警惕心，他依旧睡得香甜。  
但另一边，夜深人静，躁动因子怂恿着黄子弘凡野狩，闭上眼就是高杨穿着今早仝卓翻出来的束缚带，陶醉地抚摸着自己，嘴唇被舔舐的泛紫红色，牙齿咬住下唇，汗水站在羽睫上，难耐又动情，转而就是高杨只穿着半开的粉色衬衫，皮肤白皙，手指勾着衬衫的扣口，像是在邀请，  
喘息着，弄了满手，猎人装填好子弹。  
F5其他人发现不出龚子棋所料，不到一天，黄子弘凡已经显露出了蛇皮走位的潜质。张超带着高杨去听歌剧，去看音乐剧，《摇滚莫扎特》，《路易十四》会在邻座看见黄子弘凡，张超气成河豚，为什么每次自己要走心的聊点敞开心扉的时候，黄子弘凡总能适时的递过来一个搞笑视频集锦，不过一向沉稳的高杨，为什么总会被黄子弘凡勾出大爷似的笑声。  
还有，方书剑做发型的时候，谁能解释一下为什么我抹了满手发胶，最后是黄子的那双黑手过来帮高杨做的定型和锡纸烫，惹。腹诽归腹诽，倒是没有打破这边的暧昧。  
黄子弘凡抚摸着高杨软软的头发，越发觉得人如其名，柔软细腻，梦中的湿发突然有了实物。  
因为高杨的家交给仝卓装修，暂时住在宾馆，黄子弘凡拉着好好学生的手，说打算让他拥有一些刺激的体验，约着去了附近的Bar。  
高杨本来还在推拒，说自己在练习上课的曲目，优秀的猎人不仅犀利而且多变，弟弟撒个娇求人陪，高杨耳根子软，也就答应了，羊入虎口。  
同样的百利甜，身边的人不一样，  
“It’s a prison break, escape from the dark.”  
黄子弘凡牵着高杨在舞池里扭动，额发被汗水渗透，面色泛红，眼尾亮晶晶的，微微开口喘息，皱皱的白衬衫塞着法式塞，汗水打湿衣衫，透出肤色，黄子弘凡仿佛看到高杨的穴口一张一合。感受到黄子弘凡火热的视线，高杨抬头看了一眼，眉眼上挑装出挑逗的样子，小穴却不自觉突出两口清夜，暴露了面前人的青涩，水顺着股间滑下，沾湿了裤子，幸好是深色的裤子，黄子弘凡都可以想象衣衫之下此刻一定也被淫水弄得乱七八糟的，该死却又勾人的亮晶晶。高杨随着音乐右手向上移，抚摸过隐隐若现的人鱼线，薄薄的蝴蝶骨，划过花尖，像是夜里绽放的昙花，紫色在月光下露出令人采摘的柔弱渴望却又带着引狼入室的危险诡谲，黄子弘凡呼吸陡然加重，牵着人左绕右拐出了舞池。  
黄子一杯百利甜下肚，看见高杨小口小口的啜着，水润的嘴唇变得粉嫩，时不时伸出小舌头舔一舔嘴唇，似乎很喜欢百利甜的甜，像只小猫一样，黄子弘凡下腹一紧。冲出去解决生理需求。  
黄子弘凡还在厕所冲了把脸，今晚的酒似乎格外上头。  
鬃狗先一步摸上了猎人内定的猎物。  
黄子弘凡踱出来，看见高杨被醉汉缠住了，手被宽大的手扯住。摩挲出了红痕，高杨飘忽的眼神充满无奈与惊慌。黄子弘凡青筋暴起，箭一般推开人群冲过去，挡住高杨。拳头挥出去的时候，黄子弘凡脑子一片空白，脑子里只有一个想法：这是我的猎物。  
小动物向猎人摊开肉垫。  
这一个插曲并没有影响录制，高杨看见编导在和黄子弘凡沟通，距离太远听不清楚。  
高杨站在房门前不知所措，有些紧张，自己还以为是节目组的安排，没有怀疑就跟着去了，这下好像给他造成了麻烦？  
黄子弘凡被编导骂完，挎着肩走回房，无非就是不是录制，但是有冲突目击者，拍下了视频，对团队有影响云云，抬眼看见高杨居促的站在门口，计上心来。  
“高杨高杨，我被骂的好惨啊。”  
“啊，不好意思，会很麻烦吗？”高杨转着自己微微红肿的手腕，低头不看他。  
“没事啦，需要高杨亲亲抱抱举高高就好了。”  
高杨顿了顿，  
“那你要不要进房间来休息一下？”  
听闻，黄子弘凡突然有一瞬间慌乱，面前的人不似之前身边的人，媚眼如丝，媚态百生，只当逢场作戏，今宵唱罢不复见。拥抱接吻甚至床第间，心里都是冷冰冰的，但现在，黄子弘凡觉得心里暖融融的，像冰天雪地里一汪热泉。  
“好”。  
黄子弘凡还愣在门口，情场老手翻车现场啊。  
高杨得到回复，走进房间烧上热水，冰冰的百利甜香甜但有些腻，加上酒精的刺激作用，胃里肯定翻江倒海。等热水烧好，黄子弘凡才挪进房间，坐在床角。  
高杨把水递过去，坐在黄子身边，一条腿曲着压在身下，另一条腿贴在床边。  
“没有什么大事吧？”高杨摸着水杯，小心翼翼。  
“嗨，这能有啥事，大不了录完这期下车呗。”黄子弘凡说的大大咧咧，这对于自己也确实没什么。  
高杨突然凑上前，“那就不要再皱眉啦”。摸上黄子弘凡额头的川字线，小小年纪皱眉，和个小老头似的。  
下一秒，天旋地转，黄子弘凡攥着手腕把人放倒，压过来，单手抬高下巴，啃咬上来。  
被柔软包裹的时候，高杨短暂的怔愣，黄子弘凡的唇来势汹汹，动作却很轻柔，细密地啄，唇微凉带着丝丝太妃糖的甜，高杨忍不住嘬舔。接收到回应，身上的人顿了顿，把舌头送进来，包裹舔舐牙齿，轻点上颚，像伯爵逡巡领地，舌尖相触，互相纠缠，总也不够。火热的鼻息打在脸上，水汽集结在唇边的绒毛上，空气都热了。  
右手摸进衬衫，拇指食指轻轻描摹肋骨的形状，不再往前。  
津液从高杨嘴里滴落，暧昧氛围被打乱，略微直起身，相视而笑，黄子再次俯下身，亲在高杨的梨涡上。高杨同时偏过脸，亲在了黄子弘凡的梨涡上。  
同步的两人又笑出来，蹭蹭脸颊，才依依不舍的分开。  
“现在心情好点了吗？”黄子弘凡翻身躺在高杨身边，“嗯，你老是让我分心。”  
还是别踏出那一步了吧，黄子弘凡理智回笼，不过味道真的不错。  
第二天起床时，两人默契的对昨晚的插曲绝口不提。  
倒数第二天的安排是龚子棋带高扬去室内攀岩，正吃着早餐，黄子弘凡端着巧克力牛奶凑过来坐在两人旁边。  
“昨晚又去哪儿猎艳了？”龚子棋挑眉。  
黄子弘凡和高杨心里一惊，这么就暴露了？  
高杨表面镇定，选择沉默，黄子弘凡打着哈哈说“哪有。”  
收到龚子棋意味深长的眼神。  
黄子弘凡顺便提及他想一起去攀岩，装作没看到那个盯穿自己的眼神。  
高杨向上攀岩的时候，安全带勒的整件短袖向上，露出白皙的腰身，和运动裤包裹的圆润，黄子弘凡忍不住咽口水。  
“你就在这儿喝半小时水吧，不然要欲火焚身了。”  
黄子弘凡盯着手里的水，想想又把水瓶捏扁了。靠。一定要扳回来。  
最后一天录制来的猝不及防，对于仝卓来说，是抓紧时间对着代玮腻腻歪歪，顺便带着高杨认识改造后的家;对于龚子棋来说，是忙着订最早的回国机票，对于张超和方书剑来说，则是看着仝卓腻腻歪歪再感叹自由单身时光。同时再操心操心黄子。  
客厅里的床被去掉，卧室的小窗被扩大，想迎着阳光醒来的被动愿望，变成了主动感应式窗帘，闭合式的衣柜变成敞开式，里面的衣物井井有条，一目了然。  
黄子弘凡应节目组要求要给高杨搭配三套造型，黄子弘凡不知道从哪里翻出来一条皮带，方书剑看着身上只有一条黑色铆钉束缚带的高杨，白皙的肌肤和随着走动颤抖，微现轮廓的胸。仝卓第一时间捂住了代玮的眼睛。方书剑跳起来去冰箱里拿了听饮料。  
“嘿，Bro，他好像在用胸肌交流”龚子棋作为肌肉达人率先发出惊叹，而高杨则瞬间羞赧起来，黄子弘凡站在旁边，看着野性与羞赧交错的魅力，微微眯起眼，脑内浮现出高杨在床上向自己爬来，像是没有得到黄子令他满意的反应似的，伸出自已扩张的手，食指在黄子弘凡面前晃了晃，从脖子一路向下，摸过喉结胸膛，一片亮晶晶的黄子弘凡的眼神跟着白葱似的手指从高杨花蕊略过，停留在俯身时突出的那一点上。  
“啊，别害羞，你得充分释放自己的魅力。”张超在一旁努力的开导高杨，高杨原本低着头，现在慢慢抬起头来，和大家对视，最后嗔怪的看了黄子一眼。黄子弘凡觉得有些燥热。  
第二套总算正常了些，是一套火烈鸟花纹的衬衫配深蓝色西装，深咖色的皮鞋显出英伦风，适合正式场合，配合着独特的黑框眼镜，禁欲撩人。  
“你们觉得这套衣服好看吗？朋友们？”黄子代替高杨问出了这个问题。  
“好看，太好看了。”方书剑抢答到。  
“很精致，像舞台的焦点。”龚子棋佯装淡定。  
“你看，不要担心自己的穿着打扮精致就会暴露你的取向，大多数人只会认为你在认真的生活，自信的展现自我。这是每个人应有的权利。”张超补充道。  
黄子弘凡看到了高杨眼里的光亮，方书剑看到了黄子眼底的温柔。  
到时间离开了，F5离开了高杨家，平日里兴奋的黄子弘凡在车里反常的沉默。  
在节目组的安排和本人的意愿，高杨今晚要邀请自己的妈妈和好友到家里聚会，并向妈妈公开自己的取向。Fancy 5在节目组租的录制房间里观察改造对象的反应。  
高杨先给自己挑了一身星星花纹的衬衫，再从衣柜里挑出了深蓝色的西装，“他做了改良。”方书剑说着给了黄子弘凡一肘击。  
“从他对着镜子照了那么就来看，他真的非常基。”仝卓补充。  
挑好衣服，高杨走进洗浴间，仔细的预热卷发棒，给自己烫了个心形卷在前额。  
“他真是漂亮又可爱。”方书剑又捅捅沉默的黄子弘凡，发现他正在逗烧麦，看着浑浑噩噩的，没有注意现下是在录制中，不知道怎么了。  
“叮咚”。客人们来了，按照张超的提议，高杨站在门口拥抱每一个客人，最后是爸爸妈妈。  
高杨拿出提前做好的手指汉堡和三明治，再用威士忌调了百利甜。  
“高杨怎么也被你拐带的喜欢百利甜了，糖分超标。”方书剑突然话多。  
重要的时刻，高杨站在人群中央，感谢了所有来访的人，看着爸爸妈妈，说出了他最想说的心声。“我是个这样的人，我一直为这件事感到愧疚，感到害怕，我感觉我有缺陷，直到有这么一群人，他们说我就是我，是个漂亮无敌的人，是个值得活得快乐的人。虽然我现在还因为没有另一半让人担心，甚至你们难以接受，我依然爱你们，但是这是我没法改变的事实。我希望有那么一天我能找到牵着我的手的人，但是在那之前，我希望我能把手交给你们，牵着我。”高杨说这句话的时候，抬头直勾勾地盯着摄像机，黄子瞥了一眼，又像触电一样低下头看烧麦。  
F5 庆祝改造成功的时候，龚子棋端来了调好的百利甜，黄子弘凡瞬间瞳孔放大，愣住了，最后只小小的抿了一口，  
黄子弘凡登机时还在四处张望，似乎在等着什么人。  
维也纳只有一集，整季节目录制完，已经是三个月以后了。再回到波士顿，黄子弘凡在伯克利继续攻读CWP 和Art design,。  
黄子弘凡看似忙碌又积极的生活着，鹿希派发现有些不对劲。  
之前的黄子弘凡经常会从酒吧里带人回家，蹭的沙发上到处都是粉底印子，做完了大半夜的把车钥匙丢给他，让他把人送回去。有时候鹿希派去完工作室回家，因为被抵住了门，还得去隔壁俊树家待一会儿，由于隔音问题，时不时听到对面传来哼唧呜呜的声音。  
若是约着一起去酒吧，就会随便在二楼开个房。  
那天他回家之后，黄子弘凡坐在一片黑暗的沙发角落，眼睛亮亮的，和自己说了句莫名其妙的话:狩猎季要开始了。好嘞好嘞，您老手上的花花草草还不够吗？第二天就不见人影了。  
三个月后，同样的出场方式，只不过穿上了之前他一直唾弃的白衬衫，横卧在沙发上，一脸郁足。  
之后也没带人回过家。  
鹿希派本来不在意，没带回来更好，省得自己还得当司机，又清洁的。  
去了酒吧才发现真的不好。  
平日里，在酒吧劲歌热舞的总是他，穿着薄薄的透视衬衫，黑色牛仔裤，银色的耳钉在酒吧混乱的灯光里闪耀，勾画着厚厚的眼线，逛一圈回来，臂弯里总有一个，波本，苦艾酒，琴酒，百利甜混着喝，威士忌十个shot 下去还能调情，可是那天在酒吧开派对时，黄子只点了杯百利甜，小口小口的喝着，有人凑到跟前，都已经抬起手来，又突然退出去。  
再叫他去酒吧，也是一样，实在不行就以功课和排练推掉。  
黄子弘凡觉得自己不对，第三期节目结束，互相留了联系方式，飞机降落打开手机，检查跳出来的消息，黄子差点没把手机摔地上。屏幕里的人穿着白色的卫衣，带着兔子的emoji ，问自己觉得他这样穿合适吗？过了两秒，又蹦出来一条消息，  
“啊啊啊啊,不好意思发错了。怎么会有emoji.啊，不过这样搭配您觉得还可以吗？”  
“可以”黄子弘凡内心在流鼻血。  
录完节目，被待改造的直男审美折磨的黄子回归学校，对咖啡失去兴趣，去星巴克总不由自主的点Steamer，看到衣柜里各种风格的衣服，也只会挑一件卫衣，有时换成拼接西装，会开始接受马丁靴，Timberland的高帮鞋。  
平时总要注意卷发发型和涂粉底，近来几乎只记得抹上护肤水和面霜。黄子弘凡把这些变化归结于功课繁忙。  
那天应了鹿西派去酒吧，黄子弘凡本想好好放松，顺便猎个艳。到了地方，突然觉得舞池里，汗水混合着香水的甜腻气息有点恶心。点了杯百利甜就在卡座里坐着，双手交叠，指尖相触，小口的喝着酒。人凑过来的时候，身体快于思维，抬起手来想要把人捞过来，一双眼睛突然跳出来，无辜的，带着些许惊慌的，最后又笑弯了眼那天晚上和高杨那个吻的触感是那样真实。  
黄子弘凡像被破了一桶冰水，突然失去了兴致。  
北美沉重的学业压力压得人分身乏术，黄子弘凡还一反常态的给自己加塞，去俊树的音乐会帮唱，出没于各大校园歌手选拔赛的评委席，时不时还搞个直播，录一个Vlog。收获了一群节目粉丝，很累但是这样就不会想到那个人了，明明只是一期一会，为什么？失眠的时候，黄子弘凡躺在床上，更多的在自问，是不是他真的攥住了自己的心，左右脑陷入争吵，一方叫嚣着让自己停驻休息，一方自欺欺人的说着不会再见。  
细心的粉丝发现，黄子弘凡的家里突然变乱，衣柜经常敞开着，衣服也随意的摆在沙发床上，说话的时候，也会突然变得温柔，婉转，有时候眼神飘忽，粉丝在弹幕问他怎么了，他会突然陷入沉默，再幽幽的说，”啊，没有，今天唱歌唱累了。”或者又会说，”啊，你们弹幕太多了，没看过来，哎，你们别发弹幕了，弹幕，啊，弹幕要钱的啊，快别发了，我真的看不过来。”语调突然激动，粉丝见状也不敢问些什么。  
还有几次，黄子弘凡头发都没吹，穿着白色打底，在镜头前乌拉乌拉说了一大堆，形象和之前千差万别，一会儿说四川话，一会儿又说到西班牙语，德语。虽然回放删了，还是引起了不小的争议。  
再过了几个月，粉丝们发现黄子弘凡身边多了一个白白净净的男孩子，男孩子单眼皮，刘海乖乖的搭在额前，笑起来嘴巴会是心形的，好像在请教黄子弘凡音乐上的问题，两人共同走过波士顿1918 State Street，去买味道猎奇的酸奶巧克力蜜瓜冰淇淋，黄子弘凡会忍不住突然大笑，会啰嗦很多话，黄子会教男孩学音乐，打节奏，而男孩只是笑笑。黄子弘凡会带他去吃汉堡，会腼腆的咬一小口。  
后来知道了他叫Andy，在面条台的采访里，黄子随意的说了：“我挺喜欢他的。”  
传着传着，大家都觉得黄子弘凡终于收心了。  
又过去快半年了，黄子弘凡的生日也快到了，黄子弘凡知道Andy隐约对自己有些意思，毕竟当时万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的名声不假，这点敏锐度还是有的。同时鹿西派也调侃过自己突然从酒吧抽身，找了一型自己原来嗤之以鼻的安静柔弱书生型，现下Andy殷勤的躺在旁边问自己生日的规划，可是黄子弘凡老是想起盯着自己的那双眼，反复点开和那人的聊天记录。  
高杨在F5走后，自己布置了派对现场，对父母说出真相的那一刻觉得解脱了，爸爸妈妈开明的态度让他绷不住落泪。  
高杨不觉得自己是个亟待改造的对象，但他感激代玮，让他拥有了这五天的爱丽丝梦游之旅。F5，张超总是那么敏锐，连带着方书剑观察力也很强，他们击碎了高杨对世界竖起的墙；龚子棋则是教会他如何将世界，生活带来的负能量变成汗水忘却；仝卓的实设计确实精妙，但是这一个月一次的见面，高杨觉得自己像个高瓦数灯泡，亮得很。黄子弘凡，好像是带给自己最多悸动的人，他时不时冒出来的话语，整理衣服时在自己脖颈上喷洒的热息，低头整理时的发旋，还有帮自己试鞋子时，蹲下以后露出的锁骨，和后腰，还有那个不明不白的吻，高杨觉得刚刚开始自信的自己又开始不自信。  
高杨不否认黄子弘凡是自己古井无波的心里被投下了一颗巨型炸弹，古典的咏叹里汇入了现代的鼓点，忍不住对着那颗星星，盯着那颗星星表白。却又深知这颗星星终究会随着云层飘移。  
高杨关注着星星的动向，在这个社交媒体里，小小的软件让高杨即使隔着七个小时时差，也更加贴近星星的轨迹。  
高杨在微博里知道了黄子弘凡的生日，最近的胖瘦，看到了Vlog里天真的追逐松鼠，又忧心他熬夜，滑雪摔伤；为舞台上的闪光小男孩激动。有一天突然发现他身边多了一个固定的人。他会像对自己一样照顾那个叫Andy的男孩，会配合他在街上大笑打闹，声音会突然变温柔，会摸摸他的头说他做的好，他参与了好多没有他的他的生活。看着看着，手机屏幕上掉了两颗水珠。心里酸酸的。  
高杨发现自己真的意外的爱上了黄子弘凡，即使全世界都知道这颗星星会随着云层飘移不定。他轻浮爱玩，但是高杨还是被他身上谜一样混合的严谨与热情吸引。  
高杨变得更沉默。  
生活虽然按部就班，周围的人对自己也很友好，一切都走上了正轨，可就是缺少了谁。  
代玮找来时，高杨坐在莱茵河畔的夕阳里迎接日夜交替时分，这样是否就能第一时间拥抱星星？  
“过几天小孩生日，帮你订了票，过去看看？”  
“啊，我今晚吃沙拉，不要辣，没，你说什么？过去看什么？”  
“我票放在这，去不去由你。你该再自信一点了。去确定一下，说出来。等着你”  
看着第一颗星星亮起来，咫尺远近，好像抓得住，又抓不住，怎么才能确定那真实粗糙的纹理？  
凉风习习，高杨像是确定了什么，站起身投入黑暗。  
下了飞机，面对深夜的波士顿，高杨突然没了方向。  
抱着从维也纳带来的蛋糕，高杨甚至觉得自己有些狼狈。  
他的生日会，应该会有很大的蛋糕，很多人跟他一起狂欢吧。提着蛋糕向外走，想顺手给代玮打个电话问问具体地点，赶过去自己至少可以在暗处看看星星的光芒，却在玻璃门自动打开的时候愣住了。  
黄子弘凡穿着他们初次见面时的灰色毛衣，里衫是浅蓝色的衬衫，offwhite的黄色背带斜挎在胸前。站在光与暗交界，光斑把人一分为二。脸上带着笑像路西法和米迦勒的合体。虚倚在车边。  
两人定在原地  
“不要对我说点什么吗？”  
“我好冷的退了聚会在妖风里站了好久了。”  
高杨笑起来，  
大声道“生日快乐！”  
恍惚间天上星星闪了闪，黄子弘凡忍不住跑过来，拥抱住风尘仆仆的人，毛茸茸的脑袋凑近颈侧深吸一口气，好像长途跋涉的旅人突然卸了劲。  
“你要赔我。”  
“啊，有，我准备了，小心点别挤到蛋糕。”  
松开怀抱，蛋糕早就没了形状。  
“我不管，我要签收快递，蛋糕。”说完含住了高杨还要反驳些什么的嘴，真的比世界上最甜的蛋糕还要甜。


End file.
